


My Natalia, My Heart

by madrefiero



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the prompt by @OTPBot on Twitter: Your OTP having slow, sleepy, sex.  </p><p>There was no reason to rush. There was no mission to complete, no mark to eliminate, no risk of being caught. Taking their time was a luxury they weren't often afforded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Natalia, My Heart

Natasha was awakened by the feel of cool metal trailing up her leg, warm breath on the back her neck, and a husky voice whispering in her ear. “Natalia, my beautiful, sweet, Natalia…” The breath on her skin was soon replaced with lips and tongue, hot and wet. She pressed her hips back against him, her eyes still closed, a lazy smile on spreading across her face. His metal hand moved up over the curve of her hip and splayed across her stomach, pulling her closer, his cock hard against her ass. 

Her breath hitched when his teeth grazed across her shoulder and she mewled as she bit her own lip, squeezing her thighs together. “Keep them open for me, Talia,” James growled low against her bare skin. She parted her legs for him, whimpering when his fingers slipped between her folds. Taking his time he teased her, fingers working with slow, precise movements until her breaths had turned to moans. “James, please…” she begged, rubbing her backside against him.

She was already on the edge of ecstasy when he rolled her onto her back and eased himself between her legs. Finally opening her eyes, she gazed up at him adoringly. No one had ever meant as much to her as James did. She doubted anyone ever would. Slowly, he pulled her leg up around his waist, dipping his head down to capture her lips as he filled her. Her hands tangled in his dark hair as she wrapped her other leg around his waist, pulling him deeper. 

There was no reason to rush. There was no mission to complete, no mark to eliminate, no risk of being caught. He nipped the soft skin of her neck, sucking a deep red mark, then laving over it soothingly with his tongue. James took his time, pulling out almost completely before filling her again in a slow, steady, rhythm until they were both trembling. James fought the urge to speed up, to fuck her hard and fast until she screamed. Taking their time was a luxury they weren't often afforded. 

He moved even more deliberately, pushing himself deep inside her, hitting every spot he knew would drive her over the edge. Her chest heaved as her breathing grew erratic, the tension coiling tight in the pit of her belly. “James…” she whimpered almost silently as she fell to pieces, her back arching as she writhed beneath him. Her body tightened around him, bringing him off at the same time. With a low groan of only “Talia,” he spilled inside her, moving slowly as they both rode out their pleasure.

Kissing her slowly, he held her tight and rolled them to their sides, keeping himself sheathed in her heat. He pulled back from the kiss, pushing a lock of red hair from her face, wondering if she had any idea what she really meant to him. “My Natalia, my heart.”


End file.
